


Scar

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Marking, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike wants his mark on her too.





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Scar  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers/Angel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 260  
>  **Summary:** Spike wants his mark on her too.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 27 for the phrase 'Scar' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Spike sighed as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Buffy and Angel.

"What's wrong?" Buffy glanced over at Angel for guidance but he only shrugged. Just because they were in a committed relationship didn't mean he knew what was bothering Spike any more than she did. 

The blonde vampire didn't say a word but reached out and gently caressed the scar on her neck. 

Buffy didn't understand. _Did he want to drink her blood?_ She shook her head. _That couldn’t be it. He and Angel drank from her all the time._

"Just tell her, Spike." Angel’s tone was soft with an undercurrent of command.

He glared at Angel but kept mulishly silent. 

A sigh that sounded almost like a growl escaped Angel as he tossed the book he was reading onto the nightstand. "Spike wants his mark on you too."

Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as Spike continued to glare. She placed her hands on her hips. "Is what Angel said true?" 

"Yes." He wanted it more than he wanted blood to drink.

"Okay"

His eyes darted to hers. "Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Spike pulled her unresisting body closer to his; a loud moan escaped her as he slid his fangs into the soft skin on the opposite side of her neck.

Angel smiled as Buffy threw back her head and arched into Spike's embrace. It was all he could do not to join in. But Spike and Buffy needed this moment together. He would wait.


End file.
